Frailty (CTD)
A Frailty is an inborn trait of one of the Changeling Kiths that gives them problems. Each kith has its own Frailty. Kithain * Boggans - Call of the Needy: 'When faced with someone in legitimate need, a Boggan must make a Willpower roll (difficulty 8) to avoid helping in some way. * 'Clurichaun - Tippling: 'Clurichaun have a terrible time resisting alcohol, and whenever they tipple, they undergo a change. Seelie become maudlin and incapable of anything but singing sad songs and telling sad, often pointless, tales. To take action when in this state, a clurichaun must make a Willpower roll (difficulty 8). Unseelie clurichauns evince extreme cruelty. Their jests are barbed, their stories and humor bitter and angry and must make a Willpower roll (difficulty 8) whenever they drink alcohol to avoid picking a fight with the nearest person (or group). * ' Eshu - Recklessness: 'Eshu always think they will succeed at their tasks. They will accept any challenge as long as it isn't an obvious suicide mission. * 'Ghille dhu -''' '''The Kiss of Winter: Ghille dhu who suffer a Chimerical Death automatically age to the next seeming. Additionally every time the character gains a permanent point of Banality the character must succeed in a Glamour roll (difficulty equal to their current Banality rating) or pass into the next seeming. This rapid aging only affects the character's fae mien, not his mortal seeming. If the changeling's seeming is already Autumn, the fae mien dies. There is no chance of recovery for the ghille dhu. The fae spirit is gone until reborn in another body. * Korred -''' '''Truth: As the chosen guardians of the Dreaming's secrets and traditions, a korred is forbidden from altering any of it. They may never knowingly tell a lie. They may elect not to share the information or word a statement in a misleading way, but the letter of everything they say must be true. * Merfolk - ' * 'Morganed - Bound to the Sea: A Morganed begins to dry out and wither if they remain too long away from the ocean. They lose one point of Glamour per day that they don't immerse themselves for at least an hour in salt water. * Nockers - Flaws: Nockers are cynical because they're perfectionists. They always see ways to make things work better but can never achieve their ideals. Some think this is a curse from the First Artisan; others claim it's karmic debt for a bad attitude. Either way, anything a nocker makes will have one trivial and irreparable flaw. This is a constant frustration to the one who crafted it. No matter how well they succeed on the creation roll, there will be a flaw. Depending on the crafting, those flaws can be annoying to the user or even catastrophic. * Oba - ' ** '''Reckless -' This frailty is identical to the Eshu Frailty. It is immediately and forever lost when the oba assumes a title and is replaced by a new frailty. ** 'Native Soil -' Oba are literally tied to the lands they love. Once a title is assumed they are bonded to their land and cannot leave it or its Near Dreaming counterpart for long. If they do they become sickly and eventually waste away to nothing. This does not included traveling to the Far or Deep Dreamings, though they are still loathe to leave their lands for long and will not unless the need is truly great. They may only leave their lands for up to one full cycle of the moon before they start to loose health levels at the rate of one per day. this loss cannot be healed by any means until they are returned to their land. Plus, outside their land they receive a +1 difficulty to all rolls because of constant pain and distraction. * '''Piskies - Kleptomania: If a piskey sees something the strikes their fancy, the simply have to have it. It doesn't have to be anything terribly valuable by human standards; a pretty rock paperweight could be just as interesting to them as a gold watch. To resist the impulse, the player must succeed at a Willpower roll, difficulty 8. Most Seelie piskies give back taken property, if they are caught, with no hard feelings. The Unseelie can be a different matter entirely. * Pooka - Lies: People may trust pooka but no one would believe one. No matter how important the issue, they must always mix in a lie. They have to make a Willpower roll, difficulty 8, to tell the whole truth. Different pooka have different styles. Some Seelie always say the opposite of what they mean while some Unseelie will purposefully tell the truth at times to keep people guessing. If the pooka makes their Willpower roll, they can mix truth and lies freely. * Redcaps - Bad Attitude: No one likes a redcap, not even other redcaps. Some noble freeholds try to ostracize or kill them on general principle. As part of this stigma, they suffer a +2 difficulty (or greater) on any social situation other than browbeating. * River Hags -''' ** '''Bad Attitude: No one likes a River hag, not even other river hags. Some noble freeholds try to ostracize or kill them on general principle. As part of this stigma, they suffer a +2 difficulty (or greater) on any social situation other than browbeating. ** Tied To the River: A river hag may leave her river and use cantrips to hide her appearance to walk among other fae and mortals. However, she may not be away from her river for more than a week. After one week, the hag must return and immerse immediately in the water, or else wither up at a rate of one aggravated damage per day (that cannot be healed outside of the hag’s river). * Satyrs - Passion's Curse: Passion has its unpleasant moments as well. Satyrs are prone to wild mood swings, especially when drunk. With the slightest provocation, they may explode into a torrent of fury or a fit of weeping. Furthermore, on those rare occasions when they try to resist temptation, the difficulties of all Willpower rolls are increased by 2. * Selkies - ''' ** '''Longing of the Ocean Shore: Selkies are creatures of the shoreline. For every day they remain away from the ocean shore, they gain a point of temporary Banality until their Banality exceeds their Glamour and they forget their selkie nature. They may erase this Banality, even permanent Banality, by spending a day in their altershape for each point gained, but selkies lost to their fae nature can only be awakened by forcibly placing them in their sealskin and dropping them into the sea. This abrupt change runs the risk of Bedlam, though it is often the only therapy that works. Sadly, even this is often not enough. ** Seal Coat: If a selkie's sealskin is destroyed, their fae self is destroyed forever. In addition, the mortal that remains must make a Stamina roll (difficulty 8). Failure means the character enters a coma; a botch indicates the character dies. * Sidhe -''' ** 'Banality's Curse: '''Sidhe are not truly of this world. The taint of Banality affects them more strongly than it does other fae. Each temporary point of Banality that a Dream Lord gains becomes two points. If a sidhe character must make a roll at a difficulty equal their Banality (or a roll resisted by Banality), treat it as one level higher. ** Sidhe are also prone to fits of depression. The weakest of them can overcome these fits by changing their Legacies back and forth. When this happens, the spell must last from moonrise to moonrise or sunset to sunset. Strong-willed sidhe escape this mania by retreating further into their Legacies; Seelie become impossibly idealistic and Unseelie sink to the very depths of villainy. Their great extremes can make them almost unendurable. * 'Sluagh - Curse of Silence: A sluagh cannot speak above a whisper, no matter how hard they strain to be heard. Since they dislike social situations and hold very odd rules of etiquette, they also add two to the difficulty of all Social rolls. While they may not appear to whisper to mortal ears, the individual in question will still be very soft-spoken. But, as they say, a whisper is more terrifying than a shout * Trolls - Bond of Duty: Any troll who dares to renege on a sworn contract or oath becomes sickly and looses their Titan's Power. Only by atoning for the lapse of trust can they regain their strength. Usually this involves fulfilling a new oath. Seelie trolls never lie to fae they are protecting; Unseelie ogres uphold their bond of duty, but usually prefer to support more disreputable fae. This trust must extend both ways; if a troll's trust is betrayed, they will be filled with anger and must roll Willpower, difficulty 8, to avoid becoming violent. Their stoicism belies great rage, perhaps one that has been with them since the Earth was young. * [[Wichtel|'Wichtel']]' -' Vengeful: A wichtel can't let even the smallest slight go. If they feel wronged, cheated, or treated unfairly, the offense consumes their thoughts, making it difficult to focus on anything else other than the object of their anger. Until the offender is paid back in kind or somehow makes amends, the wichtel gains +2 difficulty on all rolls, except those involving vengeance on the target. * [[Wolpertinger|'Wolpertinger']]' -' Unquenchable Appetite -''' What was once a survival mechanism is now a liability. A wolpertinger takes Glamour from freeholds faster than the balefire can replenish itself. For every week they spend in a freehold, the freehold's rating is reduced by one. If they leave before the site is reduced to zero, the freehold regains its rating by one point per week. Gallain Nunnehi * 'Canotili -' * 'Inuas -' * 'Kachinas -' * 'May-may-gway-shi -' * 'Nanehi -' * 'Numuzo'ho -' * 'Pu'gwis -' * 'Rock Giants -' * 'Surems -' * 'Thought-Crafters -' * 'Tunghat -' * 'Water Babies -' * 'Yunwi Amai'yine'hi -' * 'Yunwi Tsundsi -' Menehune * 'Ali'i -' * 'Kahuna -' * 'Hana -' * 'Kokua -' Adhene * [[Acheri|'''Acheri]]' -' * [[Aonides|'Aonides']]' -' * [[Fir-bholg|'Fir-bholg']]' -' * [[Fuaths|'Fuaths']]' -' * [[Keremet|'Keremet']]' -' * [[Moirae (CTD)|'Moirae']]' -' * [[Naraka (CTD)|'Naraka']]' -' Inanimae * [[Glomes|'Glomes']]' -' * [[Kuberas|'Kuberas']]' -' * [[Ondines|'Ondines']]' -' * [[Parosemes|'Parosemes']]' -' * [[Solimonds|'Solimonds']]' -' * [[Mannikins|'Mannikins']]' -' Hsien * Chu-ih-yu -''' * 'Chu Jung -' * 'Fu Hsi -' * 'Hanumen -' * 'Heng Po -' * 'Hou-chi -' * 'Komuko -' * 'Nyan -' * 'Suijen -' * 'Tanuki -' Thallain * [[Aithu|'''Aithu]]' -' * [[Beasties|'Beasties']]' -' * [[Bodachs|'Bodachs']]' -' * [[Boggarts|'Boggarts']]' -' * [[Bogies|'Bogies']]' -' * [[Ghasts|'Ghasts']]' -' * [[Goblin (CTD)|'Goblins']]' -' * Huaka'i Po -''' * 'Kelpies -' * [[Lurk|'''Lurks]]' -' * [[Mandragoras|'Mandragoras']]' -' * [[Murdhuacha|'Murdhuacha']]' -' * Nasties -''' * [[Night Hags|'''Night Hags]]' -' * [[Ogres|'Ogres']]' -' * [[Sevartal|'Sevartal']]' -' * [[Skinwalkers|'Skinwalkers']]' -' * [[Spriggans|'Spriggans']]' -' * Weeping Wights -''' References # CTD. '''Changeling: The Dreaming Second Edition. # CTD. Immortal Eyes: Court of All Kings. # WOD. Blood-Dimmed Tides. # CTD. Immortal Eyes: The Toybox. # CTD. Kithbook: Eshu. # CTD. Immortal Eyes: Shadows on the Hill. # CTD. Changeling Players Guide. # CTD. Denizens of the Dreaming. # CTD. Land of Eight Million Dreams. # CTD. Inanimae: The Secret Way. # CTD. The Shadow Court. # CTD. Kithbook: Redcaps. # CTD. Isle of the Mighty. Category:Changeling: The Dreaming glossary Category:Changeling: The Dreaming stubs